1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of apparatus and methods used in drilling and completing an oil or gas well, and producing hydrocarbons from the well or injecting fluids into the well.
2. Background Art
In the drilling and completion of oil and gas wells, it is common to drill a well bore, position a liner in the well bore, cement the liner in place, perforate the liner at a desired depth, and provide for the sand free production of hydrocarbons from the well or the injection of fluids into the well. These operations are typically performed in several steps, requiring multiple trips into and out of the well bore with the work string. Since rig time is expensive, it would be helpful to be able to perform all of these operations with fewer trips into the well bore.